Knots
by mistykasumi
Summary: Relationships always progress in stages, and Seto and Mokuba’s relationship is no different. SetoxMokuba INCEST


Title:  Knots

Author name and e-mail: mistykasumi at SeducerofFantasy@hotmail.com

Pairing: Seto/Mokuba…**Yes, this is Yuugiou incest!**

Summary: Relationships always progress in stages, and Seto and Mokuba's relationship is no different.

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst

Disclaimer: If this was mine, you'd see incest in the series itself.  XD

Notes:  I'm pitting Seto at 17 at the beginning and Mokuba at 14.  ^^  For the temps_mort scenes/tenses challenge.  Done in 70 minutes.

****************************************

Knots

**Present**

            A smile, brighter than the sunlight that shines upon it.

            A laugh, tinkling and melodic, that sounds like the jingling of bells but is much, much prettier than the simple sound of two silver objects brushing against each other.

            A voice, so sweet and trusting that it could break the heart of a hardened criminal; it certainly softens him every time he hears it.

            He has grown to hate his weaknesses, but Seto can't hate him.  Never could Kaiba Seto hate his younger brother.  Mokuba is all he has left, all that he holds dear to his heart.  Maybe he is just a _bit obsessed with being the world champion in Duel Monsters, but Mokuba has always been his priority._

            "Nii-sama!" Mokuba laughs, shaking him out of his reverie.

            "Yes?" Seto asks, smiling down at his brother, who grins playfully at him.

            "Can you take the rest of the day off work, too?" Mokuba asks, smiling at him, the wind gently blowing his hair and the tendrils brushing upon Seto's bare skin…so soft…

            Seto never could completely refuse his brother, and after what had happened with Noa, he never would be able to refuse Mokuba, period.  He playfully tousles his Mokuba's hair.  "Of course," Seto smiles indulgently, fingers lingering just a bit too long upon Mokuba's head.

            Mokuba, in response, hugs him, his gentle breath tickling against Seto's waist, and Seto almost freezes, except his arms automatically wrap themselves against Mokuba, pulling him closer.

            Mokuba smiles at him, and Seto's heart can't help but soften at the sight of his younger brother.  Mokuba has always had this effect on him.

            He lets him go, and Mokuba jumps into the water.  The water ripples across his small back, and Seto watches his brother swimming in the pool before jumping in himself.

           The cool water soothes his back, and he reclines against a side, watching his brother drifting across the water.  The sunlight shines upon the water droplets lying scattered across Mokuba, and they twinkle alluringly at Seto.

            Mokuba stops when he reaches Seto and righting himself, attempts to pull him along.  "Nii-sama!" he laughs, pulling futilely but relentlessly at Seto, who wraps his arms around his younger brother and takes them both under the water.

            When they break the surface, Mokuba laughs enchantingly, and Seto gives in, laughing with his younger brother.  When they stop and look at each other, Seto notices Mokuba's flushed face and open lips, and he can no longer resist.  Seto leans in and brushes Mokuba's lips.

***

**Future**

            Seto leans in and brushes Mokuba's lips.  Mokuba feels his brother pressing against him, the wall digging into his back, but he can't feel the kiss.  Has it been so long that it's beginning to mean nothing to him?

            Seto languidly tangles his fingers in Mokuba's hair, and he whispers honey into Mokuba's ears.  Mokuba doesn't understand anymore what the words mean; he's heard them over and over again, ever-repeating, ever-constant.

            It's like all of this is routine, nothing else.  Four years of this…It used to be love, used to be passionate, blinding, scorching, _needy love, but now...it's as if what they do is nothing more than a routine, something as simple as brushing teeth or taking a shower._

            Mokuba sighs inwardly.  His brother has changed, somehow.  He no longer sees Seto the same way he saw him a mere four years ago…To him, Seto has become colder, somehow.  It's like his Nii-sama is pushing him away, and Mokuba doesn't understand why.

            The whole act was a routine.  Lick here, pinch there, loosen this, insert that…There wasn't any meaning left, at least for Mokuba (and he could not imagine how Seto could feel anything with such hollow movements), within this most sacred of acts, this thing that was supposed to prove how much they _loved each other._

            When it ends, Seto rolls away, and Mokuba gingerly walks into the bathroom and wipes himself off, just another part of the old routine.  When he finishes, he walks back into the bedroom and sinks onto his side.

            Mokuba wonders…What would it be like if he lies against Nii-sama, feels his older brother's warm body against his own?  It's been so long, and he barely remembers the feeling, the shape, the contour of his brother's body.

            He gingerly scoots himself next to his Nii-sama, and as he wraps his arms around Seto, his left hand accidentally touches Seto's face and the wetness upon it.  Seto turns around to look at him, silver tears still dotting his handsome face, and Mokuba understands.  He understands why Seto has been distancing himself, and he understands what he must do, what he _needs_ to do, both for himself and his Nii-sama.  And he knows.  They are_ in love.  He is in love._

***

**Past**

            He is in love.  Seto has known it for a long time, has understood it for a long time, but he has never been willing to admit it until now…because he can no longer deny it.

            Mokuba lies curled next to him, an arm around him.  He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but Seto can't help it.  He wants to pull his brother closer, pull his brother so close that Mokuba can never escape, will always be his, that Mokuba will understand him and not hate him for the wrong emotions he feels.

            Maybe it started at the orphanage.  Maybe it started when Mokuba continuously sneaked into bed with him, when they held each other, he held Mokuba, through the night, having only each other to depend on and love.  Maybe that's when his love developed into something greater, something more twisted.

           Or maybe he's just twisted himself.  Seto knows Gozaburo has twisted him, has made him into something else, and maybe that something else is the reason he's in love with his younger brother.

            Seto knows that Mokuba loves him, and he knows Mokuba would do anything for him…But he refuses to do anything to his younger brother, betray the unwavering trust within his brother's beautiful eyes.

            Seto falls asleep fitfully, and when he awakens, a sliver of sunlight shines through the parting between the curtains.  He gently eases out of the bed, not wanting to awaken his younger brother.  When he returns from the bathroom, he sees Mokuba awake, and Mokuba smiles at him.  A smile brighter than the sunlight that shines upon it.

~~~

Thanks to ryouchan, Kiki, and Neko-chan for betaing!

This is for Kaori for being one of the nicest and sweetest people ever!  Hope you liked!  ^^


End file.
